


Elevator Mishaps

by thatdankhammondlover



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF
Genre: Feelings, Kisses, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdankhammondlover/pseuds/thatdankhammondlover
Summary: Thank you Sherbal from Tumblr for the idea!! Hope you enjoy!This fic is about Richard and Jeremy being trapped in an elevator and confessing their feelings for each other, how will this go?...





	

Beginning with a new day at the office, I hoped things would be much more practical today. All we did yesterday was sit around a table with scattered papers in front of us, staring blankly at them appeared to do nothing, though staring at Jeremy all day did do something for me. I had been doing it for a while now, but my feelings for Jeremy seemed to appear much stronger than ever over recent events. While we were filming, a lot of the time I would find myself laughing at his silly misconceptions, jokes or mishaps along the way all the time. I would find myself staring at him for ages while he was working on his car, or sat at the office table concentrating and writing like he was yesterday.

My point? Well, more than anything I want to confess my feelings for him, but that would be a widely outrageous thing to even consider. He might never talk to me again, which would ruin my job and his for sure. He might get angry, he may disregard me as his mate and all shit will happen. It just couldn’t work, and I prepared myself to accept that.

I walked into work that morning with a smile on my face, ready for another day with my mates, hoping it would be a good day, I was in a positive mood to try and cover up the fact that I was upset about Jeremy never going to understand how I feel about him. Despite the negativity, I was still upbeat, and determined to be happy.

I trundled into the office, my bag over my shoulder, my hands still shivering outrageously from the bitter cold outside. I placed my bag down next to the others and went to sit with the others.

 

“Morning mate” James struggled to flash a smile. He must be hungover.

“Hamster!” Jeremy said excitedly.

“Alright everyone?” I asked them.

“Never been better!” Jeremy replied with an adorable smile on his face. Oh how I would love to just kiss him right there on the spot right now.

James replied with a barely audible grunt.

“So what’s in store for today then?” I asked again.

“So we’re gonna be testing some cars today for the show, James is doing the new Volvo, you Richard are doing the new Porsche and I will be doing the Alfa” Jeremy explained.

“God you and your Alfas Jeremy” I giggled.

“I aim the please” Jeremy flashed a smug smile towards me.

“Do ya mind if I sober up a bit before I test it, I swear I could be still over the limit the amount I drank last night” James mumbled, before walking towards his own office.

“Well I’m gonna go get a coffee, you coming?” Jeremy offered.

“Yeah sure” I smiled.

 

Me and Jeremy then made our way to the elevator, and stepped in once it reached our floor. We stood, discussing the show for a bit before it suddenly came to a stop.

“Oh no, please don’t tell me” I grumbled.

“Oh shit, looks like we’re stuck” Jeremy moaned, before slumping onto the cold, marble floor.

“Well, what now?” I asked.

“We wait, we can’t do much more” Jeremy said.

“Oh…okay then” I said, now sitting on the floor next to him.

 

We spent ages going on about the show, and what we could have been doing if we weren’t stuck, then things started to get a bit more personal.

“Richard?” Jeremy asked.

“Yeah?” I replied curiously.

“Can I ask, erm, I don’t know how to put this, I guess we’ve been staring a lot lately” He said.

“How do you mean?” I asked again.

“Like, at each other, while we’ve been doing things” Jeremy went on.

“I thought I was the only one” I said slightly embarrassed.

“Oh no, no, definitely not, you see, Richard I think I’m falling for you”

It was at this moment when I froze in complete shock and wonder. Jeremy, feels the way I do? Holy shit, this can’t even be real surely?

“You, you feel the same?” I stuttered.

“Yes, yes I do” Jeremy smiled, putting his hand on mine.

“Oh god, how do I even begin to explain-“

“Shushhh” Jeremy put his finger to my lips before I could go on, and he moved his finger across my lips intently.

“So soft…” He said. “I forever wonder what it’s like to taste them”

“Well, why don’t you find out?” I said cunningly.

“With all due pleasure” Jeremy said, his face moving towards mine slowly, and then finally his lips come crashing down on mine.

His kisses were so sweet and passionate, I don’t even remember the last time I was ever kissed like this. I instantly gave in, and I pulled him closer, drawing the kiss deeper, this made Jeremy kiss back with even more lust. We continued to kiss and roam our hands around each other, slowly getting turned on as seconds went by, desperately wanting to do much more than kissing right there at that minute. Suddenly the lift started moving again, and we broke apart quickly, swiftly we stood up and brushed ourselves down. Before the lift opened fully, Jeremy sharply smacked my arse, and whispered huskily in my ear.

“You owe me later” He winked as we walked out of the elevator together.

I was staggered for words, I couldn’t keep my head straight, I couldn’t believe what had happened. I was sure to own him later no doubt.


End file.
